Mirror, mirror
by whiteandnerdyXD
Summary: Just a little blurb to all the girls out there who may not feel much self worth, you're beautiful x3 not really Dave x Jade, I just thought them too would be an interesting take on the situation.


"Mirror, mirror, on the wall

Have I got it?

Cause mirror, you always told me

Who I am

I'm finding it's not easy

To be perfect

So sorry, you won't define me

Sorry, you don't own me

Who are you to tell me

That I'm less than what I should be?

Who are you, yeah, who are you?

I don't need to listen to the list of things I should do

I won't try, yeah, I won't try…"

~Mirror, mirror by Barlow Girl

Jade thought I turned off Sburb that night. But I didn't. She's been worrying me lately.

And thank God I didn't.

Hey, it's Dave. Cool guys usually don't give a shit about anything, but I can tell you, cool guys do give a shit about their friends. You know, a lot of the time, girls don't get that.

As I was talking to my bright and happy fried over Pesterchum that night, and playing Sburb with her, she seemed a little less cheerful than usual. I noticed that she spaced out a lot and held her head a little lower. She said she had to go to bed, though it wasn't too late at night. This was strange behavior for Jade. I decided to make it seem like I turned off Sburb, but actually watch her to see if I could figure out what was wrong. And boy did I.

As soon as I supposedly logged off, her smile disappeared. It was like a complete woah transformation. She closed her eyes, took off her glasses and neatly placed them on her table. I never noticed how old her face looked. Her eyes were tired and pained, and it was the oddest feeling in the world to see her not smiling. It's like, who is this and what has she done with Jade?

Well, she walked into the bathroom and glanced at the mirror. I got sick feeling in my stomach as her face sunk into a hateful sadness. She turned away. Head down, she walked to a weight measuring thing, I forget what they're called, and turned it on. I'm a cool guy, so I turned away when she changed into a robe (ok, I admit I was very tempted to peak, but I'm a dude, ok? Jeez.) She stepped onto the weight measuring thingy (I really needa figure out what that's called…) I couldn't exactly see what came up, but she sighed and stepped off.

She turned around to the mirror again and put her hands on her face. She leaned on her elbows and just kinda stood there for a while. After a while I finally noticed her shoulders moving with sobs. What…?

It was only after she opened a drawer with some fancy switchblade her crazy ass grandpa probably wanted her to have, that I realized what was going on. She walked out of the bathroom and sat cross legged on her bed. Tears in her eyes, she sadly looked around the room, as if it were her last time.

As soon as the blade made contact with her skin, I Pestered her.

"Dave: Yo, Jade, just a random I don't even know, like, if you need a sign tonight not to kill yourself, this is it."

She looked up as her computer made that little noise saying there's a message. She walked over and clicked it.

I felt pretty good about myself for doing that, but something went terribly wrong. For some reason, she literally broke down crying. GIRLS. ARE. SO WEIRD.

She gathered herself up and answered.

"Jade: That was a bit random…! :] but that ok, thanks Dave!"

"Dave: Ok, Jade listen, this may sound stalkerish, and I'M NOT A STALKER. But I kept Sburb on. I know what you've been up to."

She lay her head down and cried.

"Jade: I'm sorry, Dave, I'm so sorry."

"Dave: You should be, you worried the shit out of me. And you better listen to me now. You NEED to listen to me now. You're beautiful. I don't care wait lame ass excuses you come up with, but you, Jade Harley, as beautiful as any other creation of God."

Ugh, it's so weird to see someone as silly and dorky as Jade turn into this laughing and crying and I don't even know mess.

"Dave: Jade, go look in the mirror and do what I tell you to do."

She got up and walked to the mirror.

"Dave: now say out loud to the mirror. 'Who are you to tell me, that I'm less than what I should be? Who are you? I don't need to listen to the list of things I should do, I won't try.'"

She did.

Well, a couple years gone by.

Jades alive.

And if you ever find yourself in a situation like hers, remember. People love you for who you are. God loves you for who you are. He made you that way.


End file.
